Character Profiles
by table42
Summary: Profiles of main characters in 'Clemenceau High' and 'Mystery of Revenge' and 'Random Trotteville Stories'
1. Setting for Profile Interview

**What other people think of the character**

The Trotteville's sitting room sofa has thirteen people: Mr. Goon, James, Victoria, Zachary, Franklin, Frederick, Francis, Randall, Rachel, Buster, Luke, Superintendent Jenks, and Aunt Felicity. They are being asked their personal opinions about the Trotteville offspring by our very own editor, Maria Tan.


	2. Zachary

**ZACHARY ALEXANDER TROTTEVILLE**

**Age:** 17

**Background:** Zac is from a wealthy family. He has five siblings, and is the eldest. Francis, Franklin and Frederick are 14. Rachel and Randall, the youngest, are 9. His parents are called Victoria and James and his dad owns two companies. His mother is a volunteer. Zac is also the Head Boy in his school. Has a secret identity, Alex Rhenwick, pop singer.

**Body shape: **Muscular but slim, practically perfect

**Positive Traits:** Fair, just, kind, good-looking, caring, takes good care of siblings, sociable, shrewd, determined, focused, witty, supportive.

**Negative Traits:** Over exerts himself, short-tempered when stressed, falls sick easily (usually severe migraines), asthmatic, perfectionist

**Ambition/ goals: **To go to the top college and university in England through a scholarship, to be a doctor, and to live a comfortable life and have a happy family.

**Talents: **Singing, tennis, swimming, running, cycling, logic, studies, guitar, dancing

**Clothing: **Woolen sweaters, khaki pants, t-shirts, linen shirt and ties, jackets, trousers, jeans, knee level pants, suits (When singing). Anything that suits his style and looks good

**Most distinctive Trait: **Bit of hair covers half his left eye

**Eye colour: **Dark blue

**Hair colour: **Strawberry blonde

**Glasses/ contacts: **None

**Hairstyle: **A bit messy, only neat at school, few strands always falling over face.

**Height: **1.83 m

**Weight:** 70kg

**What other people think of the character: **Now, people like him are meant to be trusted, unlike that toad! Gah! (Mr. Goon) Hardworking, focused in whatever he does. I'm confident he'll be successful in future. (James) He's helpful around the house. I wouldn't be able to cope without him taking care of my other children. (Victoria) He is a proper role model for us younger siblings to follow. (Frans) He's like… Err… Do I really have to say something? He's great I guess; the best after Fred; protected me very well. Oh yeah, he's a handsome guy. *Zac: Punch! * Or cute as the girls call it… (Frank) Zac's the best big brother you can ever wish for. Honestly, I'm sure I'm somewhat like him. There was a time when Rachel got lost and I actually… (Fred) I love Zac! He's my favourite brother and I'm proud of him. (Randall) Zac's cool and handsome and very nice to us because Randall and I are the youngest. He's my idol. (Rachel) Woof! (Buster) He's a very nice guy; I admire him. (Luke) Zac's… Lovaduck! (Ern) Very good logical thinking skills; perfect for a detective. (Jenks) Responsible and protects his siblings very well, too well in fact. (Aunt Felicity)


	3. Francis

**FRANCIS DIXON TROTTEVILLE**

**Age:** 14

**Background:** Frans is from a wealthy family. He has five siblings, two of which are triplet brothers. Zac, the eldest is seventeen. Franklin and Frederick are both 14. Rachel and Randall, the youngest, are 9. His parents are called Victoria and James and his dad owns two companies. His mother is a volunteer.

**Body shape: **Thin

**Positive Traits: **Sensible, focused, and responsible, reliable

**Negative Traits:** Bossy, selfish, short-tempered

**Ambition/ goals: **To take over his father's business in the future.

**Talents: **Studies, intellectual

**Clothing: **Shirt and tie, trousers, pullover…

**Most distinctive Trait: **Serious facial expression most of the time. No physical distinctive trait. "Plain Triplet"

**Eye colour: **Dark Brown

**Hair colour:** Black

**Glasses/ contacts: **None

**Hairstyle: **Neatly groomed

**Height: **1.70 m

**Weight:** 58 kg

**What other people think of the character:** Wait; I thought you asked… Who is … I thought I saw his picture just… You dare to cheek me? I know who is behind this! Gah! (Mr. Goon) He is definitely more sensible than his two triplet brothers. Hope he'll take over my job when he's older. A boy like him will be good. (James) He stabilises the overall behaviour of the triplet brothers. (Victoria) He works hard in school and I'm proud of him. But that's perhaps I'm older than him. I'm going to be skinned alive for this… (Zac) Boring! No comment… NEXT PLEASE! (Frank) He's a bit too hardworking, quite like Zac really; otherwise a little bossy. But everything else about him is fine. (Fred) He leaves us twins alone, so I don't really bother. (Randall) I wish he wasn't so bossy about everything I do. (Rachel) Woof! (Buster) *Grins* (Luke) Too serious for my liking… (Ern) He's very sensible. (Jenks) He's responsible and hardworking. (Aunt Felicity)


	4. Franklin

**FRANKLIN JERICHO TROTTEVILLE**

**Age:** 14

**Background:** Frank is from a wealthy family. He has five siblings, two of which are triplet brothers. Zac, the eldest is seventeen. Francis and Frederick are both 14. Rachel and Randall, the youngest, are 9. His parents are called Victoria and James and his dad owns two companies. His mother is a volunteer.

**Body shape: **Broad shouldered, bit muscular

**Positive Traits:** Very intelligent, very shrewd, good actor, near-photographic memory, quick witted, good artist, athlete, strong-minded, strong-willed, realist, resilient, risk-taker, opportunist, multi-talented.

**Negative Traits:** Rude, teases siblings mercilessly, mischievous, impulsive, rebellious, hot-tempered, when falls ill, immune system goes rock bottom.

**Ambition/ goals: **To be an artist and an Olympic gymnast.

**Talents: **Running, gymnastics, logic, art

**Clothing: **Sweatshirts, trousers, sporty shirts, sport shoes, shorts, sleeveless shirts.

**Most distinctive Trait: **Birthmark at the back of neck. Has a charming smile.

**Eye colour: **Dark brown

**Hair colour: **Black

**Glasses/ contacts: **None

**Hairstyle: **Rowdy

**Height: **1.69 m

**Weight:** 62 kg

**What other people think of the character: **Pestering toad of a boy! (Mr. Goon) He is cheerful, cheeky, and entertaining (James) Rebellious, but helpful at times (Victoria) Charming, mischievous, and definitely unpredictable and very cute (Zac) Puts in too little work in studies and too much in sports. (Frans *disapproving expression*) He's the best brother you can ever get! In the humorous sense I guess… (Fred) He's mean to Rachel and I, we both stay away from him (Randall) Childish and unrealistic, HMPH!!! (Rachel) Woof! (Buster) He's never frit (Luke) Coo! Wish he was my brother (Ern) A proper boy genius (Jenks) A good spanking will do him good! (Aunt Felicity)

**D.I.S.C.**


	5. Frederick

**FREDERICK ALGERNON TROTTEVILLLE**

**Age:** 14

**Background:** Fred is from a wealthy family. He has five siblings, two of which are triplet brothers. Zac, the eldest is seventeen. Francis and Franklin are both 14. Rachel and Randall, the youngest, are 9. His parents are called Victoria and James and his dad owns two companies. His mother is a volunteer.

**Body shape: **Plump, large as life

**Positive Traits:** Intelligent, good actor, quick-witted, good artist, strong-minded, strong-willed, resilient, opportunist, good-natured, cheerful, observant

**Negative Traits:** Likes to boast, too straight at criticism

**Ambition/ goals: **To be a first-class detective

**Talents: **Logic, art, boasting, eating, studies

**Clothing: **Sweatshirts, trousers, pullovers, shorts and t-shirts

**Most distinctive Trait: **Hair twirls the opposite way of his two triplet brothers (Anti-Clockwise).

**Eye colour: **Dark brown

**Hair colour: **Black

**Glasses/ contacts: **None

**Hairstyle: **Neatly combed

**Height: **1.70 m

**Weight:** 71 kg

**What other people think of the character: **Always interfering with the law! Why didn't you tell me he was a twin? (Mr. Goon) Cheerful, cheeky and loves to behave innocently (James) Mischievous but caring and helpful. (Victoria) More or less stable; unlike someone... *Frank punches Zac* (Zac) He's very likeable and nice as a brother and friend, though he has bad influence from Frank in school I reckon. (Frans) He's my best bud (Frank) I like him. He's nice. (Randall) Fred's very nice to me; I don't mind him at all. (Rachel) Woof! Woof! Woof!!! (Buster) Saved my life once! (Luke) Fatty! (Ern *drooling*) Hopefully, he'll be my future right hand man. (Jenks) Hardly know him. I should think he's well-behaved. A polite boy, though. (Aunt Felicity)


	6. Randall

**RANDALL JOHN TROTTEVILLE**

**Age:** 9

**Background:** Randall is from a wealthy family. He has five siblings, and is a twin. Zac, the eldest is seventeen. Francis, Franklin and Frederick are 14. Rachel is 9. His parents are called Victoria and James and his dad owns two companies. His mother is a volunteer.

**Body shape: **Middle-sized, more to thin side.

**Positive Traits:** Keeps to himself, does everything in a logical way

**Negative Traits:** Shy, introvert

**Ambition/ goals: **To be as smart, well-respected and popular as his older brothers

**Talents: **Fencing, drums

**Clothing: **Sweatshirts, trousers, shorts

**Most distinctive Trait: **Curious, scared expression and huge eyes

**Eye colour: **Baby blue

**Hair colour: **Strawberry blonde

**Glasses/ contacts: **None

**Hairstyle: **Has a neat parting on the right

**Height: **1.31 m

**Weight:** 27 kg

**What other people think of the character: ** Zzzzzzzzz… (Mr. Goon) Needs to have more courage and stand up for himself (James) Sweet and very curious (Victoria) Like to pester me, the twins, can't think why (Zac) Keeps to himself. (Frans) He's all right, better than Rachel (Frank) Cute. (Fred) My one and only twin brother! (Rachel) Woof! (Buster) Very quiet (Luke) Coo! Reminds me of Sid (Ern) He can be very talkative when it comes to asking questions (Jenks) I don't have to worry about him. (Aunt Felicity)

**D.I.S.C.**


	7. Rachel

**RACHEL JANE TROTTEVILLE**

**Age:** 9

**Background:** Rachel is from a wealthy family. She has five siblings, and is a twin. Zac, the eldest is seventeen. Francis, Franklin and Frederick are 14. Randall is 9. Her parents are called Victoria and James and her dad owns two companies. Her mother is a volunteer.

**Body shape: **Slender, body of young dancer

**Positive Traits:** Tough for a girl, stands up for herself, very firm and sweet character, straight.

**Negative Traits:** Hardly changes her ideas about people, short-tempered

**Ambition/ goals: **To be a professional ice-skater, or be famous like Zac

**Talents: **Ice skating, piano, singing, ballet

**Clothing: **Skirts, clothes with sweet colours

**Most distinctive Trait: **Grave and determined facial expression

**Eye colour: **Baby blue

**Hair colour: **Strawberry blonde

**Glasses/ contacts: **None

**Hairstyle: **Long and straight. Usually tied up in a bun or into a ponytail

**Height: **1.33 m

**Weight:** 26 kg

**What other people think of the character: **Dunno who (Mr. Goon) She will be able to take care of herself in future, no worries about young Rachel (James) Sweet and lovable. Always ready to help me with anything. (Victoria) Likes to pester me; the twins, can't think why (Zac) She's very persistent, but has a very sweet character in her own way (Frans) She always behaves as if she is older than what she is (Frank) Very sweet and lovable. Tough too. (Fred) My one and only twin sister! (Rachel) Woof! (Buster) Smart for her age (Luke) I think she knows more than I do (Ern) A very strong-minded girl (Jenks) Helps with the house chores, a very good girl (Aunt Felicity)

**D.I.S.C.**


End file.
